


Time Moves On (And So Must I)

by WhoKnowsNow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Depressed Stiles, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Porn Star Stiles Stilinski, Secrets, Sexy Stiles, pornstar!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Stanford and explores his newly-realized bisexuality. While exploring, he sort of stumbles upon acting in porn and it helps with his money problems. College is expensive! No one back in Beacon Hills knows about Stiles' "after school activities." What happens when they find out Stiles' secrets? He has so many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, so I know the prologue starts off somewhat slow, but I promise it picks up. Exposition kinda sucks. I do not own anything Teen Wolf (as it belongs to MTV), although I do enjoy it greatly. I've been trying to write a lot of this before I post anything to prevent back-up because college really does that to a person. Let me know what you think! :)

Stiles has a lot of secrets. Most of them revolve around the supernatural, specifically werewolves and death, but some secrets are Stiles’ alone. Some might say he’s had a rough go of life, with his mom dying when he was a kid and his inability to stay still because of his ADHD, but Stiles hardly thinks of those aspects of his life as tragic anymore. They are a part of what makes him Stiles Stilinski. Still, it doesn’t stop people from looking down on him, expecting less of him despite the fact that he graduated second in his class after one Lydia Martin. Stiles thrives on information though, and his wit is unparalleled by anyone he’s met so far. It is fairly easy to deduct that there is something special about Stiles Stilinski.

Beacon Hills is not exactly normal. As far as Stiles knows, most kids don’t grow up to find their childhood stories of monsters to be true. Currently in his freshman year at Stanford, there have only been two supernatural incidents--accidents really. How was he supposed to know that enemies of the pack would care enough to hunt him down? Well, okay, maybe he had thought about it. But planning is what he does best and is why the problems are no longer existent. Getting away from his home town for a little while is exactly what Stiles needed to realize that, supernatural or not, life is hard. College loans are crippling and preventing future debt is excruciatingly difficult. He’s had a few part time jobs, even an internship pushing papers at a local law firm. His loved ones had been slightly surprised that, after his experiences in Beacon Hills, he decided to go into law; that is until he told them about his minor in Folklore and Mythology. The jobs and money his dad had saved away weren’t enough to cover his costs this year though, and Stiles was now between a rock and a hard place. A very hard place.

Stiles left Beacon Hills on good terms with the pack’s secrets in tow. There was one secret though that he had refused to admit, even to himself. He liked Lydia, loved her even, everyone knew that. The thing that bothered Stiles is that while he appreciated the sweet jasmine smell of her hair and loved their fiery banter, he didn’t feel a fluttering in his heart or a tightening in his pants when he thought about her. Nowadays she seemed more like a sister to him, really. She had been the one to inform him that his love for her was platonic. It was Lydia that helped him realize mid-senior year that he has a thing for men. She told him that it was nothing to be ashamed of, that it wouldn’t change how the pack feels about him. He knew she was right, but there was something in him that refused to admit his newly-realized sexuality to the rest of the pack. This has not been the case in college.


	2. Awkward, Pale, Gangly Limbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You really think that I, mister awkward, pale, gangly limbs, could do porn?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this we're almost to the live-action part, one more chapter to go. Let me know what you think of the chapter :)
> 
> (I don't own Teen Wolf)

Stiles’ classes take up most of his day and a good portion of study time on Sundays, but Friday and Saturday nights are what he lives for. He arrived at Stanford still unsure about himself, and he soon set out to try and understand. Any time he gets invited to a party he goes. He has never really cared for getting drunk out of his mind, his medication prevents him from drinking much anyway. He goes mainly for the human interaction and because he’s found that people tell him things more freely when they’ve had something to drink. That’s what happened at his first college party where he lost his virginity to a cute girl named Katherine.

She had only had two drinks all night and was just slightly buzzed. He recognized her from campus and decided why not go strike up a conversation. They talked about classes and she told him about her ex and how happy she was to be rid of him. Stiles smiled his quirky smile that makes his dimples especially noticeable, and the next thing he knew she was pulling him into a kiss. He wanted to tell her to stop, not to bother, he doesn’t swing that way, but he couldn’t. There was something, a spark maybe, that made him rethink everything. Maybe he doesn’t like guys? Maybe Lydia was actually wrong for once? Maybe-- by the time he ran all the maybes through his head, he and Katherine had wandered into the bathroom and their clothes were coming off. Stiles didn’t mind.

Now, newly sexed, Stiles was more confused than ever. He had been pretty convinced that he was into guys, but after Katherine he couldn’t be sure. So the next time he went to a party, he decided to talk to someone with a Y chromosome. Somehow, Stiles managed to get this guy, Dave, to like him, and the next thing he knew he was in a bathroom again being taken from behind. He had never really enjoyed the thought of anal sex, always thought it would hurt or feel weird or was just too unsanitary, but those thoughts were far from his mind when Dave started fingering him. The action progressed and the next thing he knew, his mouth was on Dave’s dick and it was heaven. Stiles walked out of that bathroom understanding why he had felt so much trepidation before with calling himself gay. He had always had a free spirit so it makes perfect sense that he is bisexual.

Stiles’ is content with his bisexuality, but he likes to make sure. He engaged in a few hook-ups around campus, eating a girl out behind the gym and sucking a baseball player off after practice in the locker room. It didn’t particularly matter what gender, Stiles just enjoyed the feeling of sex.He never really thought of himself as a “friends with benefits” kind of guy, but somehow it happened. Tyler, a cute guy from his history class, has slowly become his Friday night adventure. They’d been hooking up for probably two months before Tyler said something that changed Stiles’ entire life. Because werewolves aren’t life changing enough.

Heavy breathing and the lingering smell of sex filled the room

“Stiles, you were so amazing”

“You were amazing too Ty” Stiles smiled into the curve of Tyler’s neck.

“No, I mean that was amazing. You are so good. I think that, you know, if you wanted to, you could make a career out of sex.” That got his attention.

“What, you mean like prostitution? I don’t think I’m up for that. I’m supposed to be a lawyer and that’s pretty illegal.” Tyler laughed at that and an increasingly confused Stiles stared at him.

“You’re adorable. Prostitution wasn’t really I meant. I was talking about porn.” Now Stiles was the one laughing.

“You really think that I, mister awkward, pale, gangly limbs, could do porn?” Tyler looked him straight in the eyes.

“You’re not so awkward when you’re sucking me off.” Okay, so maybe Tyler had a point, but there was no way he was doing porn.

“Yeah Ty, me doing porn. That would just be fantastic. Do you get scouted for that sort of thing?” Stiles smirked back at the boy who had become one of his closest friends.

“Well actually, you just were.” Stiles could see newly nervous look in his friend’s eyes and felt his heart beat a little faster.

“What are you talking about?”

“My uncle John is actually the owner of one of the biggest porn companies out there. He told me, jokingly I think, that if I found anyone good enough to give him a call. I think he might take you seriously.” Stiles just looked at Tyler, waiting for some sort of punch line. Really? This is not what he had expected from this evening.

“I don’t think I could do it.” For some reason Stiles felt bad for turning him down.

“No, no pressure at all,” Tyler rushed, “it was just a suggestion. An option. I just know you’ve been talking about being short on cash and thought it was worth bringing up. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no reason for you to be sorry! I’m flattered, really. And I appreciate your thinking of me.” They cuddled and dozed off for another few hours until Stiles had to go back to his apartment to get ready for his internship. He had been thinking about their conversation all day, and Saturday night he sent Tyler a text. _Hey, how can I get in touch with your uncle._


	3. Mister Chase Richards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it turns out Stiles can do porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this is it, Porn Star Stiles in action. What do you think? Let me know! 
> 
> (Still, sadly, do not own Teen Wolf)

Stiles’s meeting and audition had gone well. They were almost eight months ago and Stiles, Chase Richards he refused to take one of those ridiculous porn names, especially after they suggested BJ Asstronaughty- had already done three videos which were released and very popular in the homosexual porn-viewing community. He’s so happy that no one in the pack watches gay porn. He began work on his fourth film halfway through his second semester. There have been other videos released, but they were just small segments.

“Chase’s” current film is with a guy named Daniel. He’s also pretty pale and has light curly brown hair. Stiles had talked to him before the project, but never with so few clothes. The storyline is that he’s in college, doable, and he has a thing for a Resident Assistant from the hall below him. It’s technically against the rules, but they finally come together after many bouts of flirting and sexual tension. Stiles is playing the student with a crush and Dan is the RA. Chase paces around his room. He can’t stop thinking about Dan. He’s so nice and fun and so freaking sexy. He accidentally saw him shirtless once and it was like the angels were singing and light was pouring off of his body. He has to do it, he has to go talk to him. Chase runs down the stairs, almost losing his balance on the last step when he stops abruptly. He has to stay cool. He walks to 106, Dan’s room, and knocks lightly on the door.

Dan opens the door wearing only a towel. Chase’s “cool” completely obliterated, he attempts to form any semblance of a sentence. “Um- uh- hi- I... hi.”

“Hey Chase! What’s up” The snarky side of Stiles wants nothing more than to say “my dick,” but he has to stick to the script. “ummmm- towel?” He walks in the room and Dan pulls the door closed.

“Oh! Right. I should probably put on some pants or something I guess.”

“You don’t have to!” Chase says before he has time to stop himself. He braces for the worst, finally looking to Dan when he doesn’t reply. The towel is on the ground now, Dan looking from it back to Chase, eyes darkening. “I was hoping you would say that.”

Before Chase has any time to question what’s going on, Dan pulls him close and presses their mouths together. Chase gets into it quickly, pulling his arms around Dan like he had in his dreams. They kiss until Dan falls down onto the bed. Chase kisses down Dan’s body, sucking the droplets of water, still there from his shower, off of his skin. He stops at his nipples, licking around them, sucking and biting as if on a mission. A light moan escapes Dan’s lips, reigniting Chase’s passion. He moves his mouth further down Dan’s body, finally reaching his hips. He presses light kisses on his sides and works his way to the inner thigh where he pauses to kiss and bite the soft skin. His mouth moves to Dan’s dick, kissing the head before licking down the smooth shaft. He takes all of it in his mouth and sucks him off while playing with his balls. Before he gets any further, Dan pulls his head back up and kisses him with fervor.

Chase notices Dan’s hands pulling his at his shirt, and moves his arms to take it off. Dan undoes his belt next, slowly while looking into his eyes. His pants are being pulled down over his knees, and they’re soon gone as well. Chase is left in his boxers before the man he’s been jerking off to for months, taking the sight of him in. They kiss again and Dan reaches into Chase’s boxers.

_“CUT!”_ The men walk offset to the director to get notes.

“You guys were great, really. It’s a wrap.” Stiles and Dan had done the sex scene earlier in filming, and today had been the last day. Stiles was beyond excited for this project to be done, because it also meant a wrap for his first college school year for summer vacation. It’s time to go back to Beacon Hills.


	4. Back to Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sees the pack again for the first time in a year. What could possibly be waiting for him back home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there party people. Here's another installment of "Time Moves On (And So Must I)."   
> Have an opinion about the road so far? Let me know
> 
> (Teen Wolf belongs to MTV [and all the fans who hold it dear in their hearts])

Stiles packed up the Jeep the night before and is now two and a half hours into his three hour drive home. It’s been almost a full year since he’s been home; his internship, classes, and *cough* after school activities have kept him busy. He had planned to go home for winter break, but John had asked him to film and put him up in a hotel. He talks to his dad a lot, Scott sometimes, and he’ll get a text from Lydia every so often, but for the most part he and the rest of the pack haven’t spoken for the better part of a year. He honestly doesn’t know what to expect.

Stiles gets home at 7 PM and starts to unpack. Scott is standing in his room exactly 4 minutes later, sweaty and out of breath.

“Dudeeee” Scott groans while trying to compose himself.

“Hey buddy.” Stiles smiles and hugged his damp best friend.

“Why didn’t you say you were back?”

“I just got home a few minutes ago. I was going to text you right after I unpacked, promise.” Not that he doesn’t love seeing Scott, but he hasn’t even had time to think through what he’s going to tell the pack when he sees them.

“Okayyyy. Well it looks like you’re ready for a break. Wanna come see the pack?” Scott races through his words, pulling Stiles out the door.

“But I’ve only been working for a few minutes. I haven’t gotten accomplished anything.” Scott just looks at him with those big puppy-dog eyes of his. Stiles can’t say no.

“Fine, let’s go.” Stiles drives to Derek’s apartment while Scott texts the rest of their friends. Lydia had arrived home from Yale the day prior, Allison had just gotten back from Berkeley a few days ago, and the rest of the pack goes to college close to Beacon Hills.

“Everybody said they’ll be at Derek’s.” Scott assures him.

“Alright, cool. We’re almost there.” Stiles takes the last turn onto the street of Derek’s building. He sees a few cars that he recognizes, and figures the rest of the pack probably ran. Scott and Stiles walk up to Derek’s door and are immediately greeted with Erica’s smiling face.

“Batman!” She screams at Stiles and throws her arms around his neck. Stiles just smiles and pulls her into a proper hug.

“I’m here too, thanks Erica.” Scott jokes as he walked inside. The apartment is full of quasi-adults/wolves. Boyd is standing by the corner talking to Isaac, Lydia and Jackson are cozied up on the couch, Allison stands up to hug Scott, and Derek Hale is leaning against the far wall watching his pack.

Stiles makes his way around and said hello to everyone, including Derek. They aren’t especially close, but the animosity that had been there before vanished after the Nogitsune. That, that had changed everything. Like Deaton had said, there is darkness around his heart. He can still see himself stabbing Scott, tormenting his loved ones. Stiles will never be the same. Maybe that’s why he needed some space, some “Stiles time.” Maybe that’s why the pack didn’t contact him. It was an unspoken agreement. But now, he’s back and it isn’t as terrible as he thought it could be. The pain isn’t as great as it was before, and maybe that has something to do with his secret escape.

The pack slowly comes together and starts talking about what they’ve been up to. It was mostly for Stiles and Lydia, but they seem to have fun recounting their adventures. Apparently there had been issues with The Fae and a small brush with a Griffin, Stiles would’ve loved to have seen that, thank them very much for the call, but for the most part Beacon Hills had been relatively calm. The fact that the police are also in on the supernatural makes life easier. The Sheriff had been a huge help over the past year and now that cases are being solved he is basically guaranteed re-election.

The pack goes around to Lydia who talks about her successes at Yale, and then it’s Stiles’s turn. He tells them about his classes, his one excruciatingly annoying professor, and his internship. He is almost home free until Erica opens her mouth.

“So, Stiles, meet any cute girls this year? Did you finally lose your V-card?” She smiles wickedly at that last part.

“Um-” What should he say? How far can he take this lie in a room full of lie-detecting werewolves.

“Your heartbeat picked up. Oh My Gosh! Stiles, did you really?” Erica squeals. Stiles decides to stay as close to the truth as possible.

“Yes, there are plenty of cute girls at Stanford. Yes, I have had sex. No, I will not tell you any more.” Stiles watches Erica’s face rise and fall abruptly when he says he won’t talk about it. He’s so focused on her that he doesn’t see what his other friends feel about the subject.

“But Stilessssss” Erica groans, “ you have to tell me more than that, you’re such a tease.”

Stiles just smiles and retorts, “You’ll never know, maybe I am.” He winks after he says it, and sees Erica’s cheeks redden a little. At that, the group disperses and Lydia pulls Stiles aside.

“We are so talking about this later.” Later turns out to be pretty soon, Scott goes to work and everyone pretty much leaves after that. Stiles and Lydia go to the cute café near her house to talk, away from the prying ears of werewolves.

“So, is it true? Did you have sex with a girl?” She asks with curiosity and concern in her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Stiles says as he rubs the back of his neck.

“I actually lost my virginity twice.” Stiles almost feels bad for Lydia, it seems like it’s taking a lot for her to keep control of her volume now. They should have done this in a more private place.

“Stiles Stilinski, you hussy you!” She shrieks out, smiling all the way. “So, what then, you’re bi?”

“Yeah, I’ve come to think so.”

“So, has it just been one girl and one guy?” She questions. It takes too long for Stiles to respond, and Lydia, the genius that she is, know there’s more.

“How many?”

“It isn’t _that_ many, I swear.” Lydia looks at him for a second, trying to gauge how truthful he’s being. She seems to take him at his word for now, and they end up drinking lemonade and chatting about the past year. All in all, his trip home is going pretty well.


	5. Retake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty calls and Stiles is good for it. Can he keep up with this lifestyle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you today? Thanks for staying with me here. I keep starting to write things and then get distracted by school. Dang it school. This is part 5. I hope you enjoy. If you do, let me know! If you didn't tell me why. Thanks guys :)
> 
> This chapter is more sex than ever before seen in "Time Moves On (And So Must I)." If you don't want to read it, no problem! It's the sex scene between Dan and "Chase," and the end shows some Tyler and Stiles.
> 
> (Despite my hardest wishing and pleading I still do not own Teen Wolf, what a shame)

The trip home is going pretty well, that is until it isn’t. He hangs out with the pack some more, and starts to notice Derek looking at him funny. He ignores it, he’s probably just crazy anyway, but he can’t shake the feeling of being watched. One particular day he’s sitting on the deck outside of his house with the pack. They’re laughing and talking when someone’s phone rings. Of course, it’s Stiles’s.

“Hello? Oh.. hey John. Yeah, I’m with some people right now. You- you want me to come to work? But I thought I had a while off? Oh- okay. I’ll be around soon.” Stiles gets off the phone with John in record time. He doesn’t want his super-hearing friends to know anything about his job. “So, it looks like I’ve got to go back down to San Jose for a few days.” Stiles tells them with a frown. It seems one of the scenes they filmed for the new video had gotten lost, and they need to record another take or else it won’t be published on time.

“You need to go to the law firm?” Lydia questions. That would be a good excuse.

“Yeah, apparently there’s still some paperwork that didn’t get filled out. I’ll stick around for the day and see if there’s anything else I can do. I don’t really want to drive both ways in one day.” It sounds like a pretty convincing lie.

“Do you want any company?” Scott asks.

“No!” Okay, maybe he answers a little fast, but it really wouldn’t bode well for Stiles if people tag along. “Sorry, the firm is pretty ‘hush hush’ about the work being done. They probably wouldn’t take well to strangers.” That lie, not so convincing, but it’s something.Stiles has been paying particular attention to Derek during this exchange, and finds him looking wary and sweaty and muscular is just the right way. Where the hell did that come from? Sure, no one can deny Derek Hale’s physical attractiveness, but Stiles has been so good about not thinking about it. He really doesn’t need his friends to sense that he’s horny. Oh well, not much can be done about it now. The group soon says their goodbyes and Stiles is off for San Jose.

On the ride there Stiles thinks about the web he’s been tangling. As of now, only Lydia knows that he’s not straight, and even she doesn’t know about the porn thing. Tyler knows about the porn and the bisexuality, but not about werewolves. No one know the entirety of Stiles’s life. Lydia and Tyler are two of his best friends, and keeping secrets from them is extraordinarily hard. So is hiding things from werewolves who freaking sense everything. The pack doesn’t even know about Tyler. Not the friend part or the sex part or the with Stiles part. They haven’t really defined their relationship, they’re both comfortable with the current “friends with benefits” arrangement, but it would be nice to talk about him with the pack sometimes, or to be able to answer his texts without being discreet.

It takes about three hours to get to the studio where Dan and the rest of the crew is waiting for him. In no time Stiles is all caught up and ready to go. Of course the scene they lost was the sex scene.

“They totally just want to watch us fuck again.” Stiles murmurs to Dan who laughs.

They reset the scene, Chase’s pants and shirt off and Dan completely naked standing over him. John calls _“ACTION”_ and they begin.

Dan leans down and presses kisses down Chase’s body, Stiles’s body reacting very well to the treatment. Chase moans as Dan brings his fingertips under the elastic of Stiles’s boxers, pulling them down slowly. Stiles’s dick is pretty hard at this point, popping out when Dan removes his underwear. Chase lifts his head and kisses Dan with force, wrapping his hands around the other man’s neck and pulling him closer. Chase then flips them over on the bed and starts licking his way down Dan’s lean body. He gets to his waistline and starts to lightly grasp Dan’s balls, eventually licking over them before sucking them into his mouth. Dan gasps at that and moans Chase’s name. He moves his mouth to Dan’s dick, lightly licking up his shaft before taking it all into his mouth. Dan moans and, in keeping with the RA and resident theme, attempts to keep quiet by biting down on Stiles’s back. He hopes it’s not enough to leave a mark. Chase moans something about lube and condoms and Dan finds them. They had agreed before shooting that Stiles would top and Dan would bottom.

Stiles puts the condom on and squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers. With his other hand he pushes Dan flat on his back. Chase lowers himself down and rims Dan as he moans. He slowly slips one of his lubed fingers into Dan, then two, then three.

“Oh my- ummmmph- ohhh Chase, god, yeah.” Once he’s sure Dan is ready, Stiles lubes up his dick and slides in from behind. Dan moans way louder than the last time they did this, and Stiles thinks that maybe he’s gotten a little sexually frustrated since going back to Beacon Hills. He pauses and waits for Dan to adjust, then he’s moving in steady, confident strokes, getting harder every time. When Chase hits Dan’s prostate he screams and comes. Dan’s orgasm causes Chase to finish and soon both of them are exhausted and covered in come.

They finish up the scene with some light kisses and cuddling. John tells them it’s even better than the first time. He swears they’re done this time and sends them on their way.

Stiles texts Tyler to see if he’s around, since he lives near the school. Tyler replies almost immediately and Stiles drives over to his place. They hang out and catch up for a while, until one of them breaks. Stiles thinks it Tyler, but he isn’t totally sure. All he knows is that he has Ty’s tongue down his throat and his body on top of him. They have sex, but this time it’s slower, languid. Tyler kisses like they’ve been apart forever and Stiles realizes he may be in too deep. There’s too much emotion, emotion that he is not capable of reciprocating. Since the Nogitsune incident he hasn’t been able to feel as deeply as he once did. He is a shell of the old Stiles.

After a slow yet satisfying fuck, Stiles says goodbye to Tyler and leaves before they can really talk about the situation. Tyler doesn’t know about the supernatural, how can Stiles possibly explain why they can’t date when he can’t share the full story. So, he leaves. He stays at a motel near the studio and tries to get some sleep before the trip back. It doesn’t go so well. He’s been having nightmares since the incident and they just don’t seem to go away. It’s a wonder he does so well in all of his endeavors.


	6. He's Different, He Has Abs Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's secrets are starting to catch up to him and apparently Derek cares? Stiles is really not prepared for what happens when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're getting somewhere. There's some conflict brewing in Beacon Hills. I'm writing as fast as I can and this is where I am so far. I shall be writing more tonight so hopefully that will be up shortly. I'm just really excited to share this story. I've been thinking of writing it for a few months but finals :(.  
> I think this story will be around 9 chapters and as long as everything goes to plan they'll be posted within the week (Christmas may make things difficult but fear not, I'll do my best). 
> 
> As per the norm, let me know what you think of this chapter or the story as a whole. I really appreciate feedback. 
> 
> And once again, to my dismay, I am not the owner of Teen Wolf

The drive home is a slow and agonizing one. Stiles didn’t sleep well last night and the traffic is horrendous. It takes almost 4 hours to get back and when he does he finds the pack in his house. All he wants is some peace and quiet and an empty bed to sleep in. But, alas.

“Stiles, how was your trip?” Erica yells as soon as he walks in the door.

“It- it was exhausting. I was thinking of taking a nap actually.” He says, hoping maybe someone will pick up on his subtle hint to leave. No one does.

“Why do you smell weird?” Isaac asks with his nose turned up. As soon as he says it, all the wolves are commenting on Stiles’s smell. Apparently he smells “woodsy” and “like sex.”

“Crap.” Crap! Did he say that out loud?

“Stiles? Did you get laid while you were away? In the woods? Or with a woman who likes pine-scented perfume?” Scott inquires.

“No. Maybe. Fine, yes. Now, if you don’t mind, I am going to go get a shower.” Stiles takes off his shirt and looks around immediately when he hears gasps.

“What?”

“You… you’ve got abs now?” Jackson asks.

“And muscles?” Boyd tacks on.

“What’s that on your back?” Stiles hears from behind him where Derek came in earlier.

“Crap.” He says again, realizing that there must be a hickey from the shoot and that all the exercise it took to become a porn star actually paid off.

“Stiles?” Lydia looks at him with confusion.

“What do you expect, guys? Yes, I’ve had sex. Yes, I had it recently which is why there is a _hickey_ on my back. And it’s not like there are no gyms at Stanford, I’ve been working out.” Okay, so he left out a little bit, but for the most part that’s the truth. Still, the way Derek is looking at him right now, maybe it wasn’t believable enough.

The shower feels amazing. He stands there long after he gets clean and lets the water roll down his body. He can still hear everyone downstairs, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing can take him away from this moment, this single instance of solace. Except for Derek freaking Hale.

Even without super-hearing Stiles can tell that someone opened the bathroom door, and based on the total silence it isn’t hard to figure out who it is.

“What is it, Derek?” He is met with more silence. “Derek, I know it’s you. What can I help you with today?” He tries again, hoping maybe this time he’ll get an answer as to why his moment of happiness was interrupted.

“I- Sorry, I shouldn’t invade your space. It can wait.”

“Dude, I left the door unlocked. You’re already here. What can I do for you?” Stiles responds while turning off the shower and grabbing his towel. When he gets out he finds Derek sitting on his bed.

“You’re different” is all Derek says.

“I’m… different?”

“You used to be all talk all the time, nonstop really. But since you’ve been home you don’t say much. You haven’t talked to the pack in a year and you still don’t seem to have much to say. You’re different.”

“It’s called growing up, Derek. It’s not like I was going to stay the same forever.” Stiles is equal parts annoyed and frightened by this conversation. Why does Derek even care? It always seemed like he hated Stiles’s ramblings anyway. He should be happy it stopped. Why is he asking about this now? Is Derek suspicious?

“I’ve been watching you, you know.” Stiles wants a high-five. He is totally not crazy. “And I think something else is going on. It’s hard to tell when you’re lying because your heart rate never calms down. It’s like you’re constantly afraid of something. Downstairs earlier, when you were talking about having sex, old Stiles would’ve been bragging, showing off the mark on his back. You seem to be nervous, like you don’t want people to know.”

“Maybe I’ve just gained some self respect and appreciate privacy.” At that, Derek looks Stiles up and down. His only form of coverage is a towel hung loosely on his hips. Might disprove his statement a little bit, but Stiles is too distracted by Derek’s sultry eyebrows which have been very active this whole conversation. Then, Stiles realizes how weird this talk has been. He’s said almost nothing and Derek has spoken more than Stiles has ever heard him talk before. Only a few seconds later he figures out that Derek must have said something while he was zoned out, because he’s being looked at expectantly.

“Sorry, what?”

“Nothing. I- I just said I’m worried is all.” Derek is… worried? This can’t end well.

“Why on earth would you be worried? So, I’m less outspoken, so what? Your pack is downstairs, they’re the ones you should worry about.” Derek looks hurt and confused. Which makes Stiles feel hurt and confused.

“You’re pack too, Stiles. I thought you knew that.” Wow, Derek cares. Derek thinks he’s pack. A year ago, sure, Stiles may even believe him. But now, there’s no way Stiles considers himself a part of the pack. They don’t talk, they don’t even know the real Stiles anymore.

“Maybe I was, but a lot has changed.” Stiles says and walks back into the bathroom. He can’t handle this conversation anymore. He hears Derek leave and breathes a sigh of relief. He takes out his phone and texts Lydia. He needs to talk to someone a little less biased and who knows a little more. They agree to meet up after the pack leaves.

Lydia comes back late that night. Stiles takes her upstairs to his room so they can close the door. He doesn’t want his dad hearing this either.

“Do I seem different?” Lydia seems confused for a second, but doesn’t take long to respond.

“A little. Maybe not as much to me as to the rest of the pack.” She says, giving him a knowing smile.

“It’s just that- okay- well Derek came up to talk to me tonight after my shower. He started saying all this stuff about me changing and then he told me I’m pack and I may have disagreed with him.” Stiles tries his best to recap their conversation, and Lydia seems to get it.

“You’re pack to everyone in the pack, even if you don’t think so."

“Yeah, but Lyds, they don’t even know me anymore. I have so many secrets, secrets even you don’t know. And I can’t be pack when all they know is the old me. Old Stiles is pack, I don’t think this version of myself is.” She doesn’t ask what he hasn’t told her, she just moves closer and puts her head on his shoulder.

“You’re my pack, Stiles.” She always know what to say.

“There’s this guy…” So, Stiles tells her about Tyler. He tells her about their friendship and their “agreement.” He tells her about how he thinks Tyler is in love with him. He does not tell her about the porn. He just doesn’t know how.

“So… this guy, Tyler, he’s the reason you’ve got a hickey on your back?” She asks like she knows the answer which really confuses him.

“Well…”

“So, he’s completely in love with you and you’re sleeping with someone else?” She asks with no judgement in her voice. She seems genuinely curious.

“Yeah, I guess. Like I said, we never labeled what we have. It isn’t exclusive so it’s not like I’m cheating.”

“But you think he’s looking at it like it’s exclusive.” Lydia states it like it’s fact. She really is the smartest person he knows. Stiles just nods. “You need to talk to him. I know you’re not, but if he thinks you’re stringing him along it may not end well, and from what you’re saying it sounds like he’s your best friend at school. Another nod. He really needs to talk to Tyler.


	7. Best Friend Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sinister is in Beacon Hills, and it's worse than Stiles could ever imagine. His secrets and lies are crumbling around him now. What is he to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama! Poor Stiles :( It was a sad chapter, but pretty interesting to write. The demon info is all based on Supernatural if ya didn't know. (You should totally watch it, quality show.) I think there will be maybe two or three more chapters in this story. I'm going to try and write at least one of them tomorrow. If you're still with me, thanks so much! Comment and let me know what you think, I really do appreciate it. 
> 
> If my wishes really did come true, I would own Teen Wolf, or maybe have the ability to teleport, but so far no luck. Teen Wolf still belongs to MTV and I am still stuck to automobile transportation.

Stiles wakes up to the sweet smell of jasmine and finds Lydia next to him. If only his high school self could see him now. They’re both tangled up in his comforter on his small twin-sized bed, and Lydia has her head on his chest. It’s almost a perfect morning until he realizes why he woke up. The not-so-quiet sound of Scott entering in through his window is hard to ignore. Stiles looks up to see a confused and anxious-looking Scott.

“Good morning, bro,” Stiles yawns out.

“Stiles, Lydia.” Scott replies as Lydia makes her consciousness known.

“What’s up wolf-man?”

“Something happened last night.” Lydia and Stiles sit up and wait for further details. “A demon.”

“Wait. Hold on just one second.” Stiles stands up and looks Scott right in the eyes. “Did you say ‘a demon’?”

“Yeah, man. A demon is in Beacon Hills.” Stiles, being the intelligent man he is, knows that demons are real, and luckily for everyone, knows what to do about them. He had spent many late nights researching and talking with some sketchy people (and many conspiracy theorists) about the supernatural. Along the way he found that demons don’t do well with salt (and promptly made salt lines everywhere), that there is a thing called a “Devil’s Trap” which captures demons, and that there is a blade that can kill them. Stiles is so brilliant that he knows exactly where to get one.

“I have a plan. Let’s meet up with the pack. Can I borrow your phone, Scottie?” After a quick shower, Stiles and Lydia are ready to go. Lydia drives them over to Derek’s place and Stiles calls Doctor Deaton.

“Hey, Doc, you’re pretty weird, right?” And in that conversation Stiles finds that he is right (as usual). Deaton has a blade. Stiles explains the little he knows about the current situation, and the Doc agrees to lend them the demon blade. Scott, Lydia, and Stiles get to Derek’s apartment just in time to meet Deaton. They bring the blade inside and find the rest of the pack already there.

“Stiles? Lydia?” Erica starts to ask, “Why are you together this early in the morning? And why do you smell like each other?” They hadn’t intended for this to happen. They didn’t even mean to fall asleep together. If only the pack new about Stiles’s situation, they wouldn’t worry at all.

“We fell asleep together, it doesn’t matter. There are more pressing issues.” Lydia replies for both of them while Stiles got lost in his thoughts.

“What is that knife for, Stiles?” Allison approaches him and holds his hand in her own, looking intently at the demon blade.

“I have in my hand a solution to this demon problem.”

“What, exactly, do you mean?” Derek is interested now, Stiles is so the best pack member... well he would be if he was pack.

“Back in high school I researched a crap ton about random supernatural entities. I came across demons Junior Year. They sounded pretty terrible so I looked for a way to stop them. This blade is very rare. Luckily for us, Scott’s boss is strangely in-tune with the supernatural world and happened to have access to this demon-killer.”

“So, what, we’re just going to find it and hope it stays still while we stab it?” Jackson snarls. He probably isn’t very happy about Stiles and Lydia sleeping together even though it was just sleep.

“No, my dear Jackson. There is this thing called a Devil’s Trap. We Draw it on the floor, have the demon step into it, and voila, they’re trapped. Then we stab it.” The pack talks about the plan and figures out the rest of the details. They’re going to have it follow the wolves to the edge of town where Stiles, Lydia, and Allison will have drawn Devil’s Traps. They’ll cover the traps in leaves and wait for the wolf-bait to trick the demon in. Once it’s trapped, Derek will get close enough to stab it.

The plan starts off pretty well. The humans draw the symbols, the demon follows the wolves, and miraculously it gets caught in the trap. What isn’t expected is that Stiles knows the demon- or rather, the demon’s “meat suit.”

“...Tyler?” Somewhere behind him he hears confused wolves and a knowing and concerned Lydia.

“Oh, look. If it isn’t Stiles Stilinski, best friend extraordinaire.” The demon smiles wickedly.

“How-how long have you been in him?” He’s almost afraid to ask. One because anything he says could blow Stiles’s cover, and two because he is going to feel awful if he didn’t realize his best friend had been possessed by a demon.

“You mean before or after you were in him?” Stiles closes his eyes and tries to tamp down the panic that’s seeping in. He feels Lydia put a hand on his shoulder, which gives him the strength to continue this horrible conversation.

“How long have you been possessing Ty?” Stiles’s increased confidence is totally bogus, but for now it’s getting him through.

“I got him right after you left the other day. If it makes you feel any better, that sniveling dope you fucked was completely him. He was also completely in love with you.”

“ _Was?_ ” The panic is coming back. Someone grabbed his hand.

“Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, he’s dead now. Gone. Totally obliterated.”

“Shut up.” Stiles mumbles. Demon Tyler didn’t listen.

“You should’ve heard him scream. It was so beautiful.” Stiles wasn’t freaking out, he was angry. Angry at himself for leaving Tyler so soon, angry at this _fucking demon_ for killing his best friend, angry at the supernatural world, angry at everything.

“I said, shut up!” Stiles turned around and grabbed the blade out of Derek’s hands and stabbed the demon straight into what used to be Ty’s heart. Thick black smoke started emanating from the body, but burnt up as soon as it escaped the mouth. Stiles just sat there after the demon was gone, holding Tyler’s lifeless body. He did love him, in his own way. He made Stiles’s first year of college manageable, introduced him to John. Tyler changed his life. He’s not sure if he’s crying, screaming, or sitting in complete silence. He doesn’t know what to do now. His friends know he isn’t straight. He’s going to have to deal with that. All he wants to do is grieve. He’s lost so much because of the abnormal and undead. Before it was his innocence. He hadn’t even known he still had innocence before the Nogitsune, until it was gone. He doesn’t know how long he sat there cradling Tyler’s head in his arms. All he can sense is someone helping him stand up, someone else grabbing his friend’s body. They walk to the car.


	8. A Different Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is hit hard by the death of his friend. It takes a while, but people tend to find ways to cope and so does Stiles (with some help). Then, the unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. I wanted to write this chapter all day and instead ended up making two kinds of potatoes, stuffing, an industrial amount of mac and cheese, and two pies. That's productive in its own way, but I was determined to write today. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Like always, let me know, it means a lot :). I'm pretty sure this is going to be 10 chapters, I have it all mapped out now.
> 
> Thanks for staying with me this far. I hope to post another chapter tomorrow, but it is Christmas Eve. Who knows what could happen. If I don't get another part up in time, happy holidays! 
> 
>  
> 
> It'd be a Christmas miracle if I owned Teen Wolf, but it's looking bleak. Characters and story belong to MTV

They take him home. These people, his friends, drive him home without asking questions, without trying to fill the awkward silence. They may not know exactly what Stiles is feeling in this moment, but they’ve all lost more than their fair share. No one here needs to be told that some things are better left unsaid.

His dad has a double shift tonight, which means he’ll be gone all night. It also means that he will be getting the call about a dead teenage-demon boy. He won’t know, however, how much that boy meant to Stiles. He won’t know because Stiles never told him. He never shared how much joy he felt when Ty would nuzzle his head into Stiles’s neck and ruffle his hair or when they were just laying together in peaceful silence. No one will ever really understand how, in the moments they shared together, he felt comforted, safe. needed. It wasn’t deep passionate love, not in a romantic way at least, but it was special. Without even that small bit of contentment to hold him back, Stiles feels like less than a shell. He’s a ghost now. Nothing really matters anymore.

Time moves on and Stiles stays stagnant in his misery and grief. He’s been up in his room for what feels like weeks, but he doesn’t really know for sure. He eats when his dad brings up food, showers every once in a while, but for the most part he just sits in bed and thinks about all the ways life has royally fucked him over. He’s mid-thought about how Scott got to be so lucky with the werewolfness and the amazing girlfriend, when a knock comes on his window. The pack has left him alone. He knows they aren’t trying to avoid him, they’re giving him space. That’s how he figures out that it must be Derek; he is the only one who would risk bothering Stiles in this state to check up on him.

“Stiles?” Derek asks, fully in the room now. He must be referring to the discarded trash lying about the room. It probably stinks too. _Whatever_ , Stiles thinks.

“Stiles.” He says it this time, intention more on getting Stiles out of whatever daydream he’s in.

“What do you want, Derek?” He really doesn’t have the energy for this.

“We haven’t heard from you in days, I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“How do you think I’m doing, Derek. Look around. You, of all people, know what it feels like to lose someone you love.”

“So, you loved him?” Derek’s tone is unreadable, but it doesn’t seem malicious. Curious, maybe.

“I- he was my best friend. He helped me figure out who I am.”

“And who is that, Stiles?” This is the part Stiles was waiting for, the confrontation.

“I’m not who- I’m not _what_ you all think I am. I guess you could say I swing for both teams.” _Or you could say nothing at all and drop it._

“You know that doesn’t change anything, right?” The way Derek’s face contorts when he realizes that Stiles is expecting him to yell or be outraged or confused is, well, it looks like pain.

“Oh, what, so you’re not going to kick me out of the pack that I’m not in because I’m bi, thanks so much.” Okay, maybe he’s not handling this in the most mature way, but Stiles has been through a lot so, shut up.

“No, Stiles. I mean that it doesn’t change the way any of us look at you. You’re still the same person, and that person, our friend, _my_ friend, is hurting, and I’m here to help.” Stiles wasn’t expecting that. He doesn’t deserve this kindness. He’s terrible. He lied to his friends, his dad, he let Tyler die. They shouldn’t care about him. None of them should want anything to do with him. “-- and, if you’d just tell me what you need, I’m here for you.” Crap. Derek must’ve been talking all this time. He’s probably still talking and all Stiles can do is be self-depreciating. Well, that and watch Derek’s adam’s apple move while he speaks. God, he’s gorgeous. It’s simply undeniable. _Wait- no_. He’s sad, he’s upset, he’s a terrible person. He should not be thinking about kissing his way up Derek’s neck. He really must be a piece of shit.

Derek stays a while longer, and Stiles actually manages to focus on conversation. What he gathers from this chat is, basically, that he is a piece of shit, but it’s not because of the supernatural-related reasons. It’s because his coping mechanism is solitude and poor hygiene. Apparently brushing your teeth once every two days is where the Alpha draws the line. There’s no way Stiles will be completely healed any time soon, but there has to be a better way. Stiles can understand that, so after Derek leaves, Stiles concocts a plan. He starts filming independent work of himself. Some people may call what he’s doing a “downward spiral,” but it makes Stiles feel a little better. He spoke to John, who still doesn’t know about his nephew, and they agree on terms for the videos. Stiles posts a new one twice a week and gets half of the profits and his own page. John must be in a good mood.

Time moves on and Stiles finally starts to move with it. His “work” relieves some of the stress and anxiety he’s been feeling. So far he’s got five new videos up on the site. He doesn’t feel less shitty per say, but he is feeling less like a ghost and more like his shell again. He has even started seeing his friends.

It’s his first real time out in about a month. The pack decides it’s time to celebrate being together again, and there is no way Stiles is getting out of it, no matter how much he tries to make people understand that he is not pack. Because Beacon Hills has Stiles feeling dreary, they all go to the next town over for dinner and a good party. Apparently the club scene is “amazingly-sexy-hot,” and he has to go with them to check it out. It’s some split level thing that’s got various levels of straight and gay clubs all under one roof. Derek and Lydia must have filled everyone in on Stiles’s “preferences.”

As soon as they get to the club, the bouncer looks at him, smiles, and lets them all in. That’s… weird. No one else seems to care, because they’re in and have access to liquor and hot, dancing, sweaty bodies. Stiles heads over to the bar and orders something strong. He expects the bartender to card him, but he gets the same look that the bouncer gave earlier, and a free drink. Seriously, what is going on here.

Stiles is three drinks in and he can see the pack all moving on the floor. He’s sure at least a few of them have their ears tuned-in to him to make sure nothing goes wrong. He’s about to order a fourth drink when a starstruck-looking guy walks up to him.

“Oh my gosh… I- I can’t believe I’m doing this. H- hi, Mister Richards.” This can’t be happening.

“...What?”

“You- you’re Chase Richards. I’d know you anywhere, not to be weird. Oh God, that was weird, wasn’t it.” While this man in front of him babbles on, Stiles turns his head slightly to see several wolves staring at him, a few on their phones. Probably on Google. They saw. They _heard_. Crap.


	9. Downfall: Heavy as a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack knows Stiles's secret now. Will they hate him for it? Will they surprise him? What happens when Stiles tells his friends why he's been lying? 
> 
> “You’re just as disgusting as ever, Stilinski.”
> 
> "You’re sexy. Also, hung like a-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the pack's reaction to Stiles in porn. I was really looking forward to writing this, but I actually had a though time. I'm not sure I did it justice. I was trying to think of the characters realistically while keeping to some of their AU traits. I'm going to have to separate the last part into two chapters because this one came out longer than I anticipated and I didn't even get in everything I wanted to. The next chapter will likely be shorter, but will focus on Derek's reaction. The Sheriff will also be in the end somewhere, that will be fun. 
> 
> As always, let me know
> 
> (I did not get the rights to Teen Wolf for Christmas, sadly, so it all still belongs to MTV)

He should probably feel bad, he just walked out in the middle of a conversation with a fan. What else was he supposed to do though, wait for his friends to figure out he’s been lying? No thanks. He’s on the run now, even though he knows its useless; they’ll just follow his smell. He didn’t even drive to get here. At least it buys him a little more time before--

“Stiles?” Before nothing. They’re here. Or, at least Scott is. “Stiles!”

“I’m not here.” Boy, does he wish that were true. He sinks down to the ground and leans against the brick building. This is probably the most awkward moment of his life so far, and it’s only Scott here! What will he do when the pack finds them? Do they all know? They have to. What can he possibly say now.

“Stiles, come on buddy, look at me.” Well… Scott doesn’t seem upset…

“You know, don’t you? You all know my secret. How can I possibly look at you?”

“Yeah, yeah we know. But it’s not that bad! Some of them don’t even believe it, Jackson mainly. Come on, please talk to everyone?” There’s no way he can escape this now, everyone knows.

“I will. Can you just take me back to Beacon Hills, to Derek’s? I’d rather have this conversation there than in the parking lot.” Scott texts the pack and tells them to meet back at Derek’s apartment as soon as possible, then drives Stiles there. It doesn’t take long for everyone to arrive, but it gives Stiles enough time to regulate his heartbeat slightly and take a deep breath. This won’t be fun.

He is expecting more chatter, more questions, more… something. Instead, they’re all just sitting in Derek’s living room, looking at him expectantly. It’s time.

“So, by now you all know that, not only am I Stiles Stilinski, I am also known as Chase Richards. I also assume that you’ve figured out that Chase Richards does porn.” He looks up from the ground to see if it’s even worth continuing the story. Jackson immediately looks like he may just vomit all over Lydia’s expensive shoes, but Erica and surprisingly Boyd seem genuinely interested. _Here goes everything_. “I started because I needed the money. I have my internship and there were some part time jobs here and there, but none of them were enough to make a dent in my tuition bills, even with my loans and grants.” Lydia looked hurt, not about the porn, about the money reasoning; she had offered to lend him some money when he told her before that it was tight, but he had told her that it would be okay. He didn’t want to be in her debt too. She has to know that it’s not her fault. “My friend, Tyler, the one who was possessed by the demon, he was more than a friend. We weren’t a couple, but at school he was my best friend. He helped me feel comfortable with my bisexuality; he made me feel like it was okay to be me, fully. We slept together on multiple occasions and whenever we were with each other I felt safe, happy.”

“Did you think we wouldn’t be accepting? Did you think we would hate you or something? I thought we made you feel safe and happy.” Scott looks like a puppy that just got hit with a newspaper. The most unexpected part of this whole experience is that, besides Jackson, no one is upset about Stiles’s porn star secret. It’s the back-story that’s doing the most damage right now.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t think you would accept me, in fact Lydia has actually known since it started. She knew before I did.” Scott looks affronted and like he’s about to say something else, but Stiles cuts him off. “I didn’t tell her first or anything, she told me. It was the middle of Senior Year, she told me I was into guys, that there were all these signs. Mainly that I stopped being interested in her and started looking at people with an extra appendage. I had never really thought about it, which I guess is weird, but it just hadn’t really been a priority to me.

So, I went to college thinking I was gay. It turns out, I was just a little confused. I hooked up with this girl, Katherine, and she was my first step in realizing that, maybe, I’m a two gender kind of guy.” Erica is smiling. Why is she smiling. Smiling Erica is scary.

“I knew it! I just.. I had a feeling, Stilinski.” She looks from him to Derek which, what, no clue what that’s about. Pshh. Well, it could’ve been worse, she could have _said_ something incriminating.

“Anywayy, a little while after Katherine I ended up meeting Tyler. He sat behind me in history and I thought he was cute. I guess I was feeling a little daring one day and just asked him to hang out after class to study. We studied a little, but mostly we talked. He is- he was so funny. I really think you guys would have liked him. Sometimes we just layed together and sometimes we did more, but it didn’t really matter as long as we were together. He was an amazing guy. I- I don’t think I can talk about him much more.” The emotions are coming back. It’s time to move on. “Tyler’s uncle runs this big porn company. One night after we had sex he mentioned something to me about being good enough to do porn. I thought he was kidding, but it ended up becoming a legitimate thing for me. It has been a few months and I’ve actually been doing pretty well with it. The money is good and it makes me happy.” He finishes with a shrug and looks up. He’s met with silence. Maybe they don’t know what to say. Maybe they really do hate him.

“Okay, I get all that, but why ‘Chase Richards’?” Allison, good old Allison, asks. Maybe he can do this. “It’s more sophisticated.” He says, smiling for the first time in a long time, “They wanted me to use this ridiculous name, BJ Asstronut, which like, wow, that’s clever but in a bad way, so I refused. They told me to come up with something better and I said Chase Richards. You know, because the short for Richard is Dick I thought, what better last name is there for a guy doing porn? It’s basically a classy ‘Chase Dicks.’” Even Jackson laughs at that and the tension in the room seems to be broken.

“So… can we see it?” Erica asks, making Lydia and Allison squeal with excitement. The guys are a little hesitant.

“Look, Stiles, you’re like my brother. I am totally not judging you for the porn thing, but I’m not sure I can survive watching you ‘get it on.’” Scott looks genuinely uncomfortable and, man, why hadn’t he mentioned anything before, this is great.

“If you want to watch it, it’s on the internet for people to see. Scott, I think I would be uncomfortable having to watch you watch, so no hard feelings. Get it, hard feelings, because the videos are basically _all_ hard feelings-”

“God, no. Okay, I’m going to work. Bye guys, bye ‘Chase.’” One down, seven to go.

“Found it!” Erica did it. Of course she did. How did she find it so fast? “Hmmm. Let’s do ‘The Boy Downstairs: The Back Door is Open’.” He always appreciated the way the titles didn’t scream porn, but were still blatantly about two (or more) guys getting it on.

“That’s actually the most recent one. I had to go film a part of it earlier this summer because they lost the sex scene.” Wow, it’s nice to say that freely.

“Is that when you went to ‘sign paperwork’ at the office?” Lydia looks at him critically. Did he hurt her? No! That is exactly the opposite of what he wanted to do. She has been so good to him throughout the whole sexuality experience and with Tyler, she doesn’t deserve this. “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” He croaks out. It’s hard to look at her. She seems conflicted, but ends up hugging him. _What_? “What?” “I don’t like that you lied to me after everything we went through, but I get it. I also don’t know how I feel about you exposing your body to the world in this inappropriate way, but if it makes you happy and you’re free of communicable diseases, I’ll live.” She smiles at him in a way that makes it seem like it will all be okay. He really hopes it is.“I’m with Scott though, you’re like the brother I didn’t want but love and I can't watch you be defiled by handsome men.” With that, she kisses his cheek and walks out the door.

“So… I’m gonna hit play now.” Erica, too antsy for her own good, starts the video. Allison sits next to her, way more excited than Stiles ever thought she would be about this. Jackson stays to watch it for whatever weird Jackson reason he has. Boyd and Isaac just stand behind them all on the couch. Derek, who has been remarkably quiet, doesn’t move from his seat on the other side of the room. The video starts.

 _Chase is pacing around the dorm room, thinking about going to see Dan. He does._ The remaining pack members are engrossed. They watch Stiles’s alter ego stutter when Dan drops the towel. He sees their eyes widen when he strips down. He never really watched his own porn. It just seemed weird and kinky in a bad way. Honestly though, he looks good. The new sex scene is really convincing, too. It was totally because he was overly horny being at home. Whatever works. _Chase is licking down Dan’s shaft._ Jackson pukes. They get through the rest unscathed and almost have the pleasure of seeing Stiles and Dan finish when Derek silently walks over and stops it.

“Aw, come on, Derek, that’s the best part.” Isaac of all people complains. “Plus, that Dan kid is pretty hot.”

“He looks just like you, idiot.” Jackson, finally back to his normal grouchy self, grunts.

“Exactly, hot.” Isaac smiles. “That was great, Stiles. I totally see why you do porn. Congrats, dude.”

“Um.. thanks, dude.” Stiles says, slightly confused. I mean, sure, porn is a good gig, but being congratulated? That’s new.

“He means on you, Stiles. You’re sexy. Also, hung like a-” “You look good, man.” Boyd finishes his girlfriend’s thought for her, though slightly more appropriate that Erica would have said it. He pats Stiles on the back and drags Erica out of the apartment.

Jackson isn’t that far behind, only saying,“You’re just as disgusting as ever, Stilinski.” Whatever, it’s just Jackson.

Allison, the sweetheart that she is, hugs Stiles like the world is ending. “I know things aren’t easy, and I know that this may not be what you thought you’d be doing in college, but just know that it doesn’t change the way we see you, except maybe Erica, but I’m proud of you.”

“You’re proud of me?” How is that possible?

“You did what you needed to do to help your situation. You’ve handled everything that’s been going on better than you could have. You are still a kind-hearted man that I am honored to call a friend.” What can he possibly say? All he manages to do is well up a little and hug her. She leaves quietly after that.

The only one left now is Derek, who is staring at him now. This is going to be interesting.


	10. I Won't Let You Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are left alone after Stiles' confession. What does Derek think? What happens when Stiles really talks about the affect of the Nogitsune for the first time?

Derek Hale is staring at him. Stiles can’t tell if the look is homicidal or… aroused, maybe constipated? He does know that Derek has been staring at him in silence for a while, and it’s awkward.

“Whatttt?” He doesn’t mean to whine, he really doesn’t, but Derek is being a butt.

“You tell me what. I know there’s more going on than you’re saying.” Ughh. So this is happening then.

“Okay, you got me. I’m not just a normal happy-go-lucky pornstar slash college student. What did you expect? It isn’t like I’ve gone through the most normal experiences.” Derek stares again, looks sad, like he’s seeing something Stiles doesn’t realize he’s showing.

“ _Stiles_.” He can’t take much more of this, he really can’t. Maybe it would be nice to talk to someone, and Derek has been there for him recently. It could help. It could also hurt in a thousand different ways.

“Fine. Fine, Derek. Fine.” He says the last one quietly, preparing himself for the conversation he promised himself he’d never have. “I- I’m not okay. I haven’t been okay for a while.”

“Since the Nogitsune.” Derek almost whispers, confirming that he understands but not wanting to upset Stiles any more than he already is.

“Yeah. It’s like I’m not me anymore. I feel like I remember what it was like to be me before it all happened, to have some semblance of innocence, but I can’t reach it. Not anymore.” He’s trembling now. This isn’t what he wanted. Derek gently puts an arm around him. “I want to stop feeling broken, Derek. I just want to feel whole again. I feel like the missing puzzle piece or that sock that disappeared in the dryer. Like, I know the rest of me is out there somewhere, I felt it before, but I’m lost now and I can’t find the rest no matter how hard I try.” He’s trying to make light of it. He knows Derek can tell by the way he pulls Stiles closer and hugs him while he talks. It’s harder to talk now that he’s crying.

“And I thought that, maybe, if I got away from all of this for a while, from all of you, it would stop consuming me. There’s this darkness in me and there are times that it hurts so bad that I just want to give in. I want to feel it take over because maybe it would get rid of the pain that feels like it’s literally stabbing me all the fucking time. I lay alone at night and I feel like I could melt away into the darkness. I don’t sleep. I can’t. Not after what I did. I know, it wasn’t me, but it was my body and I was there, so it feels like me. I don’t feel like me now, though. It’s like when the Nogitsune left it took Stiles with it and left the shell. I’m empty. I’m scared Derek, I’m so fucking scared.” He’s sobbing. Derek is holding him like he might actually melt away and he’s holding onto Derek just as tight, weeping into his shoulder.

“I thought that I was doing better. It turns out that realizing my sexuality was just a placeholder in my head for all the shitty stuff I was trying to hide from. I can’t hide from myself anymore, it just isn’t working. Not with Tyler, not with porn, not even with running away from Beacon Hills.” He pulls his head up to look at Derek. He needs to know what’s going through his head. There’s too much silence, Stiles can’t take it.

“I won’t let you disappear.” Is all he says, but his actions tell Stiles all that his words can’t. The way Derek holds him tells him that he’ll be there for him. The way he wipes away Stiles’s tears tells him that he’s going to help him get through this. The desperate way he looks into Stiles’s eyes tells him that seeing him hurting his killing Derek too. They stay like that for a while, in now peaceful silence, holding each other until Stiles is out of tears.

“So, what’d you think about the porn thing? You’re the only one that didn’t have a reaction.” Stiles is asking both to break the tension and because he really wants to know.

“I was quiet, that was my reaction. I didn’t act surprised or disgusted or upset because I wasn’t. I already knew.” Derek is looking at the ground by the end of his sentence.

“What?! You… you knew? How!” Derek seems embarrassed. Stiles is supposed to be the embarrassed one.

“You’re not the only one whose bi, Stiles.” Well that’s sort of a surprise. It’s going to make Stiles’s nights a little harder, sure, but that can’t be it. There’s not some bisexual radar porn scanner thing, but if there is Stiles totally has to figure out how it works. But, seriously, is that all he’s got to say? No. This is not the end of this conversation.

“Okayyyy, and?”

“And?”

“And how does that tell me how you already knew that I am a pornstar?”

“You’re not the only one whose bisexual.”

“You said that already.”

“And you’re not the only one who watches porn.” Derek’s cheeks are reddening. Wait…

“Hold on… are you saying that.. did you… did you stumble upon my stuff while looking for porn?” His voice may go up a few octaves at the end.

“Maybe. But don’t act like it’s my fault, Stiles. The stuff you’ve done has gotten… popular. It wasn’t like I went searching.” God, Derek watched him in porn. Or did he?

“So, what’d you think?” The tips of Derek’s ears are red now.

“I stopped it as soon as I saw you. Then I hit play again because I had to be sure it was you. I thought maybe I had finally gone crazy.”

“Sooooo, did you like it?” He’s really having this conversation right now.

“Stiles, its’ getting late.” It’s Stiles turn to use his puppy-dog eyes. He hears a groan. “It was good.” Good. What does that even mean? Before he gets the chance to ask, Derek is saying something.

“Are you gonna be okay? You want to stay here tonight?”

He sighs. “That would be great, actually. Dad has a double shift again. I’ll be okay. Not really, but okay enough.” He’s feeling down again, super. In his upset haze he, yet again, misses whatever it is Derek is saying to him, but he certainly doesn’t miss Derek leaning in. Is Derek is about to kiss him?

It’s just a peck on the lips, but _God_ if it isn’t the best thing he’s felt in a while. He catches Derek smiling and saying “Goodnight, Stiles” as a blanket is tossed at his head. Yep, Derek is going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a little heavy. I tried to lighten it up here and there. But now Derek knows the real Stiles and everything that comes with him. Also, they kissed! That could change things up (maybe). I have a little more planned for this story, so there will probably be one or two more chapters, depending on how much I end up writing.
> 
> I hope you liked the new chapter. Comment and let me know what you thought! :) I really appreciate hearing what you're thinking. 
> 
> I'm starting to think I will never get to own Teen Wolf and that I should just accept that MTV owns it. No rest for the wicked though, so I'll keep trying ;)


	11. You First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a problem- he's tall, dark, broody, and super hot. Yep, it's Derek Hale. Stiles deals with his crush on Derek. Does Derek feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter is more explicit than the others. 
> 
> Clearly I lied as this is more than 10 chapters, but I just can't help myself :). I finished writing the story earlier today. I'm deciding whether or not to add and "afterward" or an "epilogue" or something. I'll probably ask you guys once I post the last chapter. 
> 
> I hope you like this installment and the story. Comment and let me know what's goin on in your head-space. That'd be groovy (I don't talk like this, I swear. I don't know why I've got the hippie vibe rolling today). Anyway, as always, if you're still following, thanks so much. I really appreciate you guys reading and talking to me and such. Thank you to everyone who has been sending me prospective ideas, too. It all means a lot.
> 
> I guess I'll have to get off my lazy butt and fight to own Teen Wolf, but I want to learn jiu jitsu or something first. As of now, it still belongs to MTV.

Stiles is freaking out a little bit. It isn’t supposed to be possible; how can he be in love _Derek Hale?_ Yeah, he’s been realizing how true it is since the night he broke down and Derek kissed him. That was two weeks ago.

They’ve pretty much been acting like it never happened. He doesn’t think that Derek is ashamed of it, not if the gentle touches and pleasant conversations are anything to go by, but maybe Derek just feels bad for him and is trying to help keep the pain at bay. The thing is, Stiles didn’t think this was possible. Not loving Derek, although if anyone asked he would’ve said that was highly unlikely, but loving at all. He hasn’t felt strong emotion in over a year and this, well it’s scary and a little invigorating.

He’s at Derek’s with the rest of the pack. Stiles is talking to Lydia about his mythology courses when Derek comes over to join the conversation. He puts a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles really wishes that hand was somewhere else. He needs to get his thoughts in order if he wants to keep his “everything is normal” cover. He does not need Derek (or anyone else, but particularly Derek) smelling his arousal.

Stiles is comfortable. He can’t say happy, not yet. It’s going to take a while before he will approach happy, but he isn’t as miserable. Scott slings an arm around his shoulder. Stiles is with the pack again and, now that he isn’t hiding anything, it’s like old times. Erica jumps on him. Maybe he can be pack again. Jackson insults him. Maybe he never stopped.

The pack leaves Derek’s around 11 pm. Stiles stays to help clean up because he is an awesome friend. It has nothing to do with watching Derek bend over to pick up a stray piece trash or seeing Derek’s shirt ride up while he reaches to put plates back in a cabinet. It’s nothing like that at all. They finish cleaning by 11:30 and sit on the couch together. Well, not quite together because they’re on opposite sides of the long couch. It’s almost like they’re alone, but with each other. Sort of. Someone has to break the silence, really.

“So, what’d you mean by ‘good’?” Stiles asks a confused Derek.

“What?”

“You said my porn was ‘good.’ What does that mean?” Derek gives him that look that says he’s being dumb, but he responds anyway. “

What level of detail are you looking for in this answer, Stiles?”

“Okay, well, first how much did you actually watch? That’ll give me a basis for more specific questions. Derek looks like he hates his life right now.

“All of it.” He looks straight into Stiles’s eyes. Guess he’s got over the embarrassment.

“Wait. All of it like, the whole video or all of it like…. _all of it?_ ”

“All. Of. It.” He grunts out.

“Even the individual work?” Stiles squeaks.

“Yes.”

“But.. when? _Why_?” Stiles can’t take this. It’s too much. Derek watched his videos, everything.

“I started to watch one when I didn’t know you were in it. Then I figured it out and I had to watch. I don’t know why, I just couldn’t stop.” Almost like Stiles can’t stop staring at Derek right now. He knows someone should be embarrassed here, he’s just not sure who. Derek keeps talking. “Then you were here and explaining everything and Erica played another video and you were- or ‘Chase’ was about to come and I couldn’t take it.”

“You-” Before he can say anything, Derek cuts him off.

“And then you stayed and I couldn’t help it, even after everything else that happened, and I kissed you.”

“So, you just kissed me because of the porn?” He’s Derek can hear and smell his disappointment.

“No. No, Stiles, I kissed you because I like you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long but I didn’t think there was even a remote chance that it would work out, but then I saw you in _gay porn_ and it was like my dreams had come true.”

“You had sexy dreams about me?” Stiles can’t help but smirk. To his surprise, Derek smiles back.

“Maybe. I may have wondered what you’d look like when I was pounding into you, what you’d sound like with my dick in your mouth.” Derek shifts closer.

“God, Derek,” Stiles can feel his eyes hood. He can definitely feel his dick get harder.

“And then there you were on my computer and I could see and hear you. I hated it because it wasn’t me, but I kept watching. I liked the ones with just you the best because I could imagine me causing those moans and making you come.” He moves so close that Stiles can see just how turned on Derek is. His eyes are both predatory and sexual, and there is a distinct dick outline in Derek’s pants.

“You could be. You can be. God, Derek just fuck me please.” He moans into Derek’s ear and bites and sucks on his neck. That seems to be all Derek can handle before he’s picking Stiles up and throwing him on his bed.

“Do you know how frustrating you are? How long I’ve wanted to do this and how long I thought I never would?” Derek growls as he peels off Stiles’s shirt and throws it to the opposite side of the room.

“Is that why you were always shoving me into things?” He asks both as a joke and seriously because, wow, that would explain a lot.

“Partially because you were being annoying and partially because I wanted to fuck that smirk off your face.”

“Either you take off your clothes or let me do it because I need you naked right now.” Mostly all of Derek’s clothes are off in a second and he’s left only in his boxers. Derek pulls Stiles up and slowly licks his way down his naked upper body until he gets to the top of Stiles’s pants. Derek undoes the button slowly and pulls them down until Stiles can step out. They’re both in their boxers now and are both, very clearly, turned on.

“You first, Stiles.” Derek looks at Stiles’s underwear, eyes begging to see his naked body in its entirety.

“No fair, you’ve seen me naked before.” It’s not so much a whine as it is a grumble.

“Not in person, now dear god, Stiles take off your fucking boxers before I rip them off.” Stiles hurriedly takes off his underwear, leaving him completely nude. Derek’s eyes rake over him and turn ravenous.

“You’re beautiful.” Derek whispers. Stiles smiles and kisses him lightly on the lips.

“Dude, I’ve waited to see you naked for way too long. Please, please don’t make me wait any longer.” Derek bends down and shucks his boxers. Stiles needs to touch. He moves closer to Derek and just runs his hands down his body.

“Why am I the one in porn? You would be so good. Everyone would want you. You know what, never mind. I’m selfish. No one else can have you like this. You’re _mine_.” Stiles looks up at Derek to see if that’s okay. He knows how some werewolves can be with possessiveness. Maybe Derek doesn’t want to be his.

No, yeah. Derek is his. _Totally_ his. He pulls Stiles’s face up to meet his and kisses him until he can’t breathe. They lick into each others mouths and Stiles can imagine what it would be like to taste Derek fully.

“Can I blow you?” He pants out. Derek looks at him, face flushed, and nods slowly. Stiles has gotten pretty good at giving blolwjobs. Both in his line of work and from friendly practice, he’s honed his skills to the point where he knows exactly how to elicit dick-raising moans. He languidly kisses down Derek’s body from his Adam’s apple to the happy trail that leads to the most beautiful dick he’s ever seen. Stiles likes dicks, but he’s never really found them beautiful. If anything he thinks they’re weird looking. There’s just something about Derek’s. Maybe it’s who it belongs to, maybe it’s because Stiles knows how good it’s going to feel inside him, maybe it doesn’t fucking matter right now.

Stiles licks his way around Derek’s shaft. It’s long. He always thought that Derek would be big, but he couldn’t have imagined how badly he wants Derek’s length in him. He promised a blowjob, though, and he doesn’t break a sexy-time promise. He sucks on the head and pulls, gently at first, on Derek’s balls. He can hear Derek trying to hold back from moaning and that certainly won’t do.

“Baby, please, let me hear you.” And he does. Derek sounds heavenly, especially when Stiles takes all of him in his mouth and deepthroats. Stiles can’t remember hearing anything that makes him closer to coming. Ever. “I can’t- I need- Derek please. Fuck me.” Derek doesn’t miss a beat. He pulls Stiles up for another kiss and grabs the lube from his nightstand drawer.

“Condom?” Stiles asks.

“Werewolf, don’t need it. I can anyway if you-”

“No!” Derek smiles wickedly and lowers his tongue down to Stiles’s hole. He licks around, rimming Stiles in a way that has him feeling high. Right when Stiles is about to beg for more, Derek slides two fingers into him. He knows how unmanly his moans must sound right now, but he can’t find the strength to care. Derek slides in another finger and twists up in just the right way. Stiles is sputtering out profanities and is so close to the edge that if Derek doesn’t fuck him now he won’t be able to.

“Derek-” At that, he feels Derek’s wet dick pushing at his entrance. It’s almost too much.

Derek’s dick in him is like an out-of-body experience. It’s like he can see himself being fucking into the mattress, can feel it, but he isn’t there. It all comes crashing down in a minute though, when Derek hits his prostate and he can’t stop himself from toppling over. It seems Derek was close too, because Stiles’s orgasm has him coming shortly after.

After the mind-blowing sex, they lay together in silence. Stiles swears he can hear Derek’s heartbeat. It’s late; he knows he should be sleeping, but he’s too happy. He finally got what he didn’t know he needed and it feels right.

“Derek?”

“Yeah, Stiles?”

“I think I love you.” He smiles. After a second he worries that Derek didn’t hear him or that he’s trying to figure out how to turn him down-

“I think I love you too, Stiles.” He can tell Derek is smiling, too.


	12. Are You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sheriff Stilinski's turn to find out what his son has been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve!
> 
> So, here's the last chapter. I have notes at the end too. (That's when I'll ask about the epilogue.) 
> 
> Thanks for following me on this Sterek-filled journey.
> 
> Comment to let me know what you think about the story, the chapter, and/or to respond to my question down at the bottom. Thank you <3
> 
> Do I own Teen Wolf? Maybe in 2015 I will, who knows now.

“But Derekkkkk.” Stiles is upset. He does not want to do this.

“Stiles, it’s been two weeks. Someone is going to slip up. We need to tell your dad.” They’re pulling into Stiles’s driveway and he is more than a little apprehensive.

“Okayy, I understand why we need to tell him about us, but why do I have to reveal my porn persona? Why does he need to know that?” They park next to the squad car.

“Do you really think Scott will be able to keep this a secret?” Derek deadpans.

“....Fineeeeee. But don’t blame me when this gets awkward.” They enter the Stilinski home and see the Sheriff on the couch watching the game.

“Hey son, Derek.” He says, pausing the TV.

“Heyyy Daddio. What’s hanging?” Stiles squirms while he says it. Derek puts his face in his hand.

“What did you do now?” The Sheriff says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Do? Me? I didn’t do anything, tell him Derek.”

“Really, Stiles, throwing your boyfriend under the bus?”

“Dadddd. I am not-- Wait. Boyf-- You know?! Like, you Know Know?” Stiles’s mouth is wide open. Derek is pretty surprised too.

“Son, I’m the Sheriff. I’m paid to be observant. You’re over there all the time anymore, you talk about Derek at dinner, plus, Scott accidentally said something last week.” Sheriff Stilinski says with a hint of a smile.

“Damn you, Scott. So, Dad, I’m sure you have something to say about it.”

“Look, I’m not a huge fan of the werewolf thing, you know that, but at least in this case you’re with the Alpha. That has to count for something, right? Don’t answer that. And, you’re 19 Stiles, it’s not like I could legally stop you anyway.” He turns to Derek.

“I want you to promise me you’ll keep him safe. If he gets hurt or if you hurt him, it won’t be pretty Derek, I promise you.”

“Sir, if he gets hurt under my protection, I want you to hurt me. I promise that I will do everything I can to keep him safe.” Derek says it with such sincerity that Stiles wants to take his face and kiss him silly. Now is totally not the time though.

“Good. Well, if that’s it then…”

“Actually, there’s something else.” This is the part Stiles has been dreading. Derek is right though, he can’t keep it a secret forever.

“Something more than you dating Derek? This oughta be good.”

“Well, so, I may have another job.”

“That seems like it would be a good thing. Why do I get the feeling that it’s not?”

“My job may involve filming and me and another person and… nakedness.” Stiles feels his body tense up at the end, waiting for his dad’s reaction.

“Stiles, son, are you trying to tell me that you’re other job is in… porn?” Even hearing his dad say the _word_ porn is disturbing.

“Maybe.” Derek puts his hand on Stiles’s shoulder and he feel comforted, calm(er). He can do this. He meets his dad’s eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, dad. I’m in porn.”

“And that’s why money hasn’t been as tight lately, am I right?” He doesn’t sound as mad as Stiles had been expecting…

“Possibly....”

“Stiles, you know I said I would handle it. You didn’t need to do this.” His dad feels… _bad_? No, not again.

“Dad, I just wanted to help make things a little easier. I’m sorry if you’re disappointed in me.” He lowers his head.

“I’m not disappointed, Stiles. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not happy, but I know you didn't do it to hurt anyone. We'll have to figure it out later because the money is good and it doesn't seem like you have a problem with it. I wouldn't be a good parent if I just let you keep going without any fuss, though, would I? I have to get going to work, but this conversation isn't over. Have you two talked about it? You’re dating. Maybe you should figure out how your job may impact that." The Sheriff grabs his keys, waves, and walks out the door.

“He’s right. We didn’t really talk about it beyond the obvious. I didn’t even think about whether or not I still want to do it.” Stiles is getting worried. How could he be so negligent.\

“You’re thinking now, so... do you want to?” Derek looks hesitant to have this conversation.

“Well, Dad is right. The money is good. It’s pretty much how I can afford to stay in school. I really like Stanford, Derek.”

“Then keep doing it.”

“But, do you want me to?”

“Stiles, I can’t tell you what you can and can’t do. That’s not healthy.”

“I know, but if you had a choice, like in a vote, would you want me to?” Derek and Stiles have been through a lot in the past few weeks. They’ve talked a lot and Derek’s impact on Stiles is really showing. He’s more talkative, like he was before the Nogitsune, he laughs more, smiles more consistently. They talk about Stiles’s problems, talk through them. Derek even opens up about his past and the things that upset him. It’s not hard to figure out that they are good for each other. Stiles really wants Derek’s opinion, it would help sort all this out.

“I- I don’t know. I don’t really like the idea of seeing you have sex with other people. My wolf definitely doesn’t like thinking of someone else sleeping with my mate.” His.. _mate_?

“Derek, was that a sly attempt at telling me that I’m your mate?”

“Maybe…”

“I love you, you idiot.” He smiles.

“I love you too.” Stiles pulls him into a kiss and soon they’re having sex in his childhood bed. Check that one off of the sexual fantasies list.

Stiles and Derek drive up to the studio the next day. Stiles tells John that he can’t do porn anymore, he’s in a committed relationship. John turns and points to Derek, eyebrows arched up with question. Stiles nods.

“If you’d be interested, I could sign you together.” Stiles and Derek look at each other. It wasn’t like Stiles hadn’t thought about it, but he was sure Derek wouldn’t be interested. Surprisingly to everyone, Derek just pauses a second and says,

“Okay.”

“Wait, really?” Stiles gasps.

“Yeah, it’s the best solution. You get to keep doing this and making money and I don’t have to see you with anyone else.”

Stiles and Derek- or _Sterek_ as their fans call them- become a raging success in the world of homosexual porn. There has even been some talk of doing a documentary for Netflix!

Stiles can’t begin to fathom how his life has changed in a year. He’s sitting on the couch with Derek, just thinking to himself, when Derek speaks up.

“Are you okay with everything that’s happened? Are you- do you feel happy?

Sure, things aren’t perfect, sometimes Stiles is hard-pressed to call them good. It’s not easy to escape the past, but at least now there’s something more out there.

“I can’t sit here and let time pass me by. I’m better than I’ve been in a long time, Derek. I’ve got the pack, I’ve got a future, and I’ve got you.” Derek hugs him tight and, yeah, he’s happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's that. Thank you all so much for reading. Now, here's my question: do I write an epilogue? I could also do a few short story afterwards. I'm not really sure. Any thoughts? 
> 
> If this is it, once again, thank you guys for staying with me to the end. Don't let time pass you by.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! you could also totally check out my tumblr... you know, if that's something you'd be into.  
> secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com


End file.
